


Our Secret || Meanie One-Shot

by Jam_less



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realistic, Seventeen - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Mingyu loves Wonwoo.So why can't he tell the world?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, meanie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Our Secret || Meanie One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Secret Love Song" by Little Mix

When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that  
'Cause I'm yours

"How is everything going?" a familiar voice asked, causing Wonwoo to look up towards the door of his office, which Mingyu was peeking his head around. 

"Pretty well, I'm finishing up work for today," Wonwoo let out a little smile as his stomach filled with butterflies. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in on you," Mingyu said with a wink, before fully entering the room and closing the door behind him. "I finished my work for today and was wondering if you need any help."

"Mingyu-ah, I need to finish my work," Wonwoo responded despite the smile that spread across his face as Mingyu pulled up another chair, sitting next to him. 

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," the younger boy said, sitting on the edge of his chair to watch Wonwoo.

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough

"But you're distracting me!" Wonwoo protested, after a moment's attempt to get back to work. 

"I won't say anything," Mingyu promised, but let out a sigh of defeat and got up after he received a glare from his counterpart. "Fine, I'll go if you want me to."

Mingyu turned towards the door, but before he took more than a step, he felt a hand grab onto his wrist, stopping him from going any further. When he turned back, he found Wonwoo looking up at him with longing eyes. "I'm sorry for telling you to leave, I don't actually want you to. But I do have to work," he said, letting go of Mingyu's wrist as the younger boy sat back into the chair and watched him with a smug smile. 

"I'll be silent then," Mingyu promised, content to sit and watch as the older boy worked. 

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

"Finished," Wonwoo said with a smile, standing up and turning to Mingyu, who had also abandoned his chair. "Is there something you wanted to do?" he asked.

"There is," Mingyu said, stepping toward Wonwoo, "but I don't think this is the place. Or the time."

Wonwoo's stomach fluttered and he too took a step towards the other boy, only to jump back as he head the door to his office open, another member strolling in.

"Hyung, do you want to practice the new choreography with me?" Chan asked, slight confusion crossing his face when he spotted Mingyu. "What's Mingyu doing here?"

"I needed a little help on a song," Mingyu responded, quickly coming up with an excuse. "But I was just leaving." He walked to the door, turning back to flash Wonwoo a smile before exiting the room.

Chan watched Mingyu leave before looking at Wonwoo for a response to his earlier question.

"Do you want to go now?" Wonwoo asked Chan, grabbing his bag, "I just need to change."

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Wonwoo leaned his head back against the leather seat he sat on, looking around the car to where half of the other members sat, on their way home from the work. There was a concert tomorrow, and it was late so many of them were trying to fall asleep, knowing the car ride would last another four hours. 

Despite this, Wonwoo felt wide awake, his restless thoughts somehow finding a way back to the boy who sat in the front seat of the car, his eyes staring out at the passing city through the front window. 

Instead of attempting to lure his mind to sleep, Wonwoo left himself to watch the younger boy, his heart fluttering as he imagined the Mingyus soft brown eyes looking joyfully at him, or a sweet smile settling across the younger boy's beautiful features. 

When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?  
Boy you know this, we got a love that is hopeless

After about twenty minutes had passed, Wonwoo's attention was drawn to the front seat once more as Mingyu leaned over to whisper something to the driver of the car, who nodded, pulling over the car at the next stop. Mingyu quickly jumped out of the car, jogging out into the crisp night towards the gas station they had stooped at. 

There was a moment of silence as he disappeared from Wonwoo's sight, before Jeonghan stirred next to Wonwoo, slipping out of the car and taking Mingyu's seat in the front, a smug smile spreading across his face as he leaned the chair back and set his feet up on the dashboard, in a much better position to sleep than he had been before. 

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

A few minutes later, Mingyu opened the car door next to Wonwoo, taking the seat that Jeonghan had abandoned and giving the older member a quick glare before settling down, the car beginning to move once more. 

As they got back onto the road, Wonwoo couldn't help as his gaze drifted to the boy next to him, his eyes travelling across Mingyu's features. He quickly looked away as Mingyu's head turned to him, the light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks hidden by the darkness. 

It didn't take long before he settled down, Wonwoo's eyelids beginning to droop as sleep tugged at them. The silence of the car and the muffled noises of the darkened city lulled him to sleep, and the last thing WOnwoo remembered from his moments of consciousness was his head leaning onto Mingyu's shoulder, the younger boy supporting him as he slept. 

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday

"What if we just told them all?" Mingyu asked, looking down at Wonwoo who was lying next to him on the couch, the older boy's head rested in Mingyu's lap. "I don't want to hide anymore," Mingyu said in a tired voice as his fingers weaved through Wonwoo's hair. "I just want everyone to know you're mine."

"Mingyu-" Wonwoo sat up gently, turning himself so he was face-to-face with the younger boy. "You know we can't do that." Wonwoo placed his hands on the side of Mingyu's head, turning him so they were looking each other in the eyes. "This has to be enough."

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Mingyu pulled away at these words, closing his eyes as his fingers curled into fists. When he opened his soft brown eyes once more, they were filled with longing as he watched Wonwoo. "This will never be enough," he whispered, "No matter how hard you try to convince me, I know it won't be enough for you, either."

Wonwoo let out a sigh. "I tell myself it is enough because I know we'll never have anything more, we can't have anything more. You know this just as well as I do. We can't tear the group apart because of these selfish longings. What about everyone around us who would be affected by something like this? What about them, Mingyu?"

A small laugh escaped Mingyu, as he shook his head at Wonwoo. "What about us?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with the pain of hiding how he felt. "You ask about the others, but what about us? Don't we deserve this?" Anger and desperation edged into Mingyu's voice, tears or longing filling his eyes, though he refused to let them fall.

"I want that just as much as you," Wonwoo responded, reaching out a hand out to Mingyu, who stepped away. "But there are others than just us. I'm just glad to have you now, we might have never even had that."

"It isn't enough," Mingyu sighed, turning from Wonwoo. "I don't want to live my life in hiding." He walked out of the room, leaving the older boy to run his hands through his hair angrily, gritting his teeth together.

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Wonwoo followed the other members, walking out onto the stage overlooked by thousands of fans who had come to watch them perform, to listen to them sing. 

It was always humbling to see so many people who were there for them, because of them, yet his mind couldn't stay on the performance, his thoughts flicking back to his earlier argument with Mingyu even as he tried to sake the subject from his thoughts. 

In an attempt to pull himself into reality once more, Wonwoo went over the routine in his head, waiting for the moment to start. 

Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

Wonwoo looked out across the crowd once more as the performance finished, his shoulder brushing against Mingyu's, who had come to stand next to him. 

He watched all of the fans who had come to watch their performance, his eyes flicking across their smiling faces, their cheers entering his ears. His mind took him back to his earlier conversation with the Mingyu, who always found a way into his head. 

"It will never be enough."

The words haunted his mind no matter where he was, what he was doing. They were the limit to his life, the wall that blocked him from having what he wanted, from climbing higher than he was now. Yet as he stood there listening to the crowd, those words seemed to loom over him, and he realized the truth in them. 

I will never be enough. The stolen glances, the little time they found to spend together when nobody was watching, the short kisses they shared when they were certain nobody was around. It could never satisfy either of them, it would never be enough for the two. 

Wonwoo turned to Mingyu, the longing he located in the younger's eyes only strengthening the conclusion Wonwoo had found himself at. 

He wanted more. He needed more. Wonwoo's eyes flicked down to Mingyu's soft lips, and one wish enveloped his mind, the pull towards Mingyu stronger than he had ever felt before. 

Even as his mind flicked to the consequences of his actions, he knew it was worth it as he leaned forwards, closing his eyes and setting his lips against Mingyu's, his hands finding their way to the younger boy's hips as he felt Mingyu's soft hands travelling to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Wonwoo's heart soared as he felt himself melting into Mingyu's warm embrace, his stomach fluttering as he felt fingers flicking through his hair. 

After so long of wishing that he could do just this, it felt better than he could have ever imagined to be able to not care about those watching, only savoring the sensation of pulling Mingyu even closer. It was as if nothing could ever tear them apart, and even as they pulled away, the sensation stayed with Wonwoo.

Nothing else mattered as they looked into each-other's eyes, knowing that nothing could get between them now. They had chosen not to give in. 

They had chosen more.


End file.
